Girl on Fire
by AshleySwift13
Summary: "She hastily leans forward and captures my lips with hers. I pause mid-sentence and allow myself to be lost in the few seconds that the kiss lasts." Peeta's POV. One-shot based on the song by Arshad.


**A/N: So this is a one-shot about Katniss and Peeta. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR THE HUNGER GAMES. The song I have used is called 'Girl on Fire' by Arshad and I highly recommend that you listen to it. This is in Peeta's POV, and it follows the lyrics to whatever situation he is in the novels. Enjoy!**

**Girl on Fire**

_They don't own me_

_I'm not a piece in their games_

_Can't control me_

_They're the only ones to be blamed_

_I'll never break down_

_I won't give up this fight_

_I'll give them nothing, nothing, nothing_

We sit on the roof top. I feel my heart pumping as we talk quietly and I as I have just confessed that there is nothing more that I want than to be more than just a piece in their games. Her response is delayed. She stares out at the city below, the different lights too bright for either of us to get used to.

She turns to me, her eyes clouded with confusion.

But I can see through her disguise and another silence fills the air around us.

* * *

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_

She hastily leans forward and captures my lips with hers. I pause mid-sentence and allow myself to be lost in the few seconds that the kiss lasts. She pulls back and turns her gaze away from me to the other side of the cave.

I let out a shaky breath and watch the colour rise in her cheeks ever so slightly. The light from outside radiates over her and I want nothing more than to reach out and touch her face.

But I stay gazing at her lips.

* * *

_Her flames are surrounding me now_

I glimpse over at her on the chariot next to me. Glancing down at our hands, which are mere centimetres away from each other, I slip my fingers through hers. She frowns at me and pulls away almost instantly. I can hear Cinna's voice from behind and hear her sigh before taking back my hand. My gaze catches on to the flames surrounding us.

We hold up our hands together, and the crowd goes wild.

* * *

_As we watch as they light up the sky_

_We must stand up and fight_

I rest my head on the side of the cave, feeling warm as her body brushes against mine. We look up at the night sky as the anthem plays. Images of fallen tributes project the night. I feel her slowly leaning her head against my shoulder, and my gaze turns to see her eyes flutter open and close. Eventually, she drifts off to sleep and I am left watching as the figures of tributes leaves the sky. Another night passes.

* * *

_This love is not a game to me_

Sudden realisation hits me. The arena, the cave, Katniss trying her best to heal my wounds...it was all for the games. I watch as she looks at me desperately, trying to reason with me. I pay no attention to her, only watching as her lips move from side to side, offering defence for her actions. The kiss – our kiss – none of it was real.

The games truly did take over us.

...

_We'll survive, start an uprising_

_You can ignite, you can ignite_

_Stand and fight, stand and fight_

_Don't cave in, don't cave in_

* * *

I watch her from the corner of my eye. She is only a few tributes away from me. We stand and wait for the gong to ring. The careers look determined on their platforms. She has her eye on the bow and arrow, situated in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I try to catch her attention; try to warn her not to fall for it.

Finally, she slowly turns and squints through the daylight at me. I carefully shake my head at her. Her mouth opens, trying to decipher my gesture. Her expression turns blank.

The gong reaches my ear drums and I quickly watch as she stays motionless, unaware of the sound. I can feel my blood pressure rising, the adrenaline pumping through me.

_So let the games begin_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this! It's my second Hunger Games fanfic and if you would like to read the other one, it's called 'Safe and Sound' (based on the song by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars).**


End file.
